The present invention is in the technical field of orthotic devices. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of orthotic strapping.
Orthotic devices are generally attached and suspended on the body using a strapping system. This strapping system allows the orthosis to aid or replace musculoskeletal movement and function. Conventional strapping systems are static and unchanging once they are applied and tightened. When applying an orthosis with static straps, there is very often migration or discomfort when applied to a dynamic joint of the body. For example a strap behind the popliteal portion of the leg often impinges on the hamstring tendons as the knee joint flexes from an extended position, causing pain. The static strapping also leads to migration since the anatomy around the joint is moving, but the brace and straps are not.